A variety of wireless protocols are available including, for example, the IEEE 802.11x family of protocols (wireless local area network, “WLAN”), Bluetooth, WiMAX, Wireless USB, etc. However, incorporating two or more wireless protocols in one device (e.g., smart phone, computer) may cause interference and saturation problems (referred to herein as a “coexistence” problem).
In some devices that implement multiple different wireless protocols (e.g., WLAN and Bluetooth), the disparate protocols are afforded access to the wireless medium at different times (time multiplexed use of the wireless medium). For example, while the WLAN protocol has access to the wireless medium, the Bluetooth protocol must wait, and vice versa.